Born Into Sin
by Liz's Dystopia
Summary: She is a strange one. Able to enter people's mind, see what they see, live through their memories. It's a sad story when she has no idea who she really is, or what really lingers her in her past. Is she an Alchemist, or is she something else? Find out....


Name: Liz

Age: Looks 19

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Red

Special: Liz has a unique ability that she has. If someone touches her, or if she touches someone--skin on skin--she is able to enter there mind and read all their thoughts, know their past, and see all their memories. This is a powerful trait she has, but it also is quite dangerous, as some of the memories that she sees could end up being in her own mind, and perhaps even fabricate false memories for her. This makes it hard for her to know the difference between real and imaginary past events in her life.

Plus: She is always wearing gloves to prevent this ability from happening, as she doesn't know how to control it. She also is resentful towards Alchemy. She has black painted nails under her gloves, and she also likes to dress up somewhat like a princess--something she had always wanted to do as a child.

Personality: Although short-tempered, she's really sweet and kind, but has a short patience, and is annoyed easily. She doesn't like hypocrites, she's very stubborn, very biased, but she's also somewhat sad and lost at times. She's a good person, but she's having trouble finding her place in the world, as well as finding herself. Thing is, this girl doesn't have any memory, and she doesn't really remember who she really is, despite what her "father" has been calling her. She wants to learn just who she is, but a part of her is scared of this fact. Read how she learns about her own story, as we read hers...

* * *

The world around the woman seemed to be completely different. So much different than what it used to be seen from through the eyes of a child. A child so pure, a child so lovely and precious, no one would dare harm her, for fear of harming a single hair on that precious head would result in the child fading away, and everyone who laid eyes upon this child knew that life would be meaningless without her in their lives. Perhaps life truly was meaningless unless there was an innocent soul wandering about that seemed to bring light and happiness to everyone's lives. Maybe it was just her own silly and ridiculous mind seeing everything like how it was, but it was how she saw everything. Her _"father_", who sat across from her in the identical red leather seat that was blocked from her own by the hard wooden table, always spoke that she had the mind of a wanna-be-prophet, saying many wise and tremendously inspiring words that could probably convince an army of people who didn't know any better to follow her to the ends of the Earth. _"father_" always seemed to know best, but then again...he wasn't really her father. For years her and her _"father_" had been traveling from city to city, exploring the world, while her _"father_" studied the laws and nature of Alchemy. She didn't really care so much about Alchemy, just found that it was another way the military could use it to manipulate and force certain situations into their own ways. Alchemy to her was like cheating, just another way to manipulate things to one's own advantage. For years people have been at war, and for years, people have been searching to find a way to save themselves. Alchemy only provided a false hope, an illusion of a dream that would never come true. Some people--more like her _"father_"--saw her as being merely cynical, but it was the truth. It was what existed in her mind, and if her _"father_" could not understand this, then so be it. It was always how she saw everything around her.

The woman's body ached and knotted in the deepest pits of her stomach as she felt the train rumble and roll its wheels over the tracks at an enormous speed. She never did like traveling on trains. Something about the uncontrollable motion made her feel sick and nauseous. What could she do, though? There really was no other way of traveling to Belkan City without becoming involved in some sort of trouble along the way. As she sat in the chair, trying to distract her mind from these sickening sensations and perhaps even relax herself by staring out the window beside her, watching the scenery float by in colorful blurs, she listened to the sound of her _"father_" in the seat across from her. He was deep within the writing and analyzing of a large, brown-covered book of his, apparently filled with much of the research and data that he had collected over the years. Her _"father_" was a researcher of the science of Alchemy, which made the relationship between the two of them complicated at its best. She didn't resent him, but she did find that it was much easier to argue and fight with him when her opinions on the subject were so negative, whereas he practically praised the science. It made her sick a little to the core, so needless to say, she was not a happy person when it came to him. Yet, she was always traveling with him, always aiding him in his research. She figured it had to be because she was his i "daughter" that she felt she was forced to help him in any way possible. Her father always saw this as an opportunity of them growing closer together. However, it was anything but this.

They were traveling to Belkan City because of her _"father_'s" research. Apparently, the latest project he had completed, and had been working on for over thirteen years, has finally been recognized by the Fuhrer, who had summoned him and her to Belkan City in order present this study to the military and government of the States. She couldn't believe that his research had actually achieved so much attention, it was something to be recognized, but it wasn't so important and amazing to her mainly because it had something to do with Alchemy, which in the very least was something she didn't want anything to do with. Well, they were traveling to Belkan as of now, and a part of her really could wait to be there.

The scenery passed by in blurs of colors, dust, sand, and dead plants as the train rolled, sounding a roar to the heavens as it did every once in a while. It felt almost too boring on this machine. The car they were sitting in was practically vacant, except for themselves a couple of other people sitting in other seats along the car. She looked down at her drink rattling along the table, a glass of iced tea that the attendant had brought for her--her _"father_", so deep in his research and book, requested for nothing. She felt that the iced tea would probably ease her stomach, but it did very little in that area. She always wondered if she suffered from motion sickness, but she also wondered that the reason she was so queasy was due to the excitement that she might have in meeting an official authority figure. She had never met the Fuhrer, but her _"father_" claimed that he had several times in his life during his career as a State Alchemist--another reason why she resented him and Alchemy altogether.

She turned her red eyes from the window to the man sitting across from her, and then, after taking a quick sip of her tea, she got up from her seat--practically stumbling over her own two feet--and started walking across the car towards the door leading to the other cars. She felt this desire to explore the rest of the train, to see if it was really as vacant or deserted as she expected it to be. Her _"father_" always claimed that she was born with a strong sense of curiosity, one that would become so strong that it may actually lead her to her own death if such a situation occurred. She strongly disagreed, but of course, it didn't matter. She would never truly pay close attention to what he said, to what he claimed, because she would never give notice to any State Alchemist, former or not.

She opened the car door and stepped into the next one over, only to find that it was even less crowded than the one she had been in. There were only three people in this one, two of which sat together alone in one corner, while the other person was the attendant that had brought her the iced tea. The attendant looked somewhat young, probably no older than twenty, with long orange hair and sparkling brown eyes. The attendant smiled cheerfully at her as she entered, and she merely smiled back, turning her scarlet eyes onto the other two people there. Or at least one of them seemed human. The other figure was nothing more than a towering suit of armor, sitting as if human in the seat across from the companion. The other seemed to be a teenage boy with blond hair and infatuating bronze eyes that seemed to flare with the youthful energy and strength that any boy would have in the prime of his life, his hands, gloved in white, clutched a china cup of obviously hot tea, and he stared out the window, gazing at the scenery, just as she had. She was suddenly filled with the familiar emotions of wanting to sit with someone and talk with someone other than the man that had always wanted to talk to her, someone within the same league of intelligence, as well as common slang and perhaps someone with a similar viewpoint of the world around her. She approached where the two of them sat, and the young man looked up as she came, and in all mannerism that she had been taught, she smiled at them sweetly.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you? There seems to be hardly anyone on this train worth talking to," she told them kindly, and the boy nodded. She grabbed a nearby chair and sat at the end of the table. She then leaned over, placing her arms on the surface, and allowed her brown hair--multiple waves, almost caramel locks--to fall over her shoulders and towards the front of her chest, playfully covering her cleavage of her low-cut blouse.

"So, how about I introduce myself, just before we dive into a conversation? You can call me Liz," she introduced herself to them, and the boy smiled.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little brother, Alfonse," the boy gestured towards the suit of armor, and the woman raised an eyebrow when she turned her scarlet eyes onto the figure. Little brother? If this boy, Alfonse, was filling that suit completely, that meant that he would have to be much bigger than his brother. What hormones were they putting in food nowadays?

"Like wise. So, where are you boys heading?" she asked of them, trying to start up a conversation so as not to become easily bored on this train.

"We're heading towards Belkan City. And you?" Edward asked of her.

"The same place. I'm traveling with my father," she told them. Her eyes lingered downwards playfully, but as she did, she caught notice of the silver chain hanging from Ed's belt, the chain being connected to a familiar pocket watch that her _"father_" had himself. It was the very item that they gave to all State Alchemists. This meant that this boy….

Before the hateful emotions towards Alchemists could rise up into the girl's veins, the train gave a horrible, violent screech across the tracks as it bolted forward, the cars rocking aggressively, sending the girl in her chair out of it and flying towards the floor, the train screaming to the heavens as it scraped its wheels against the iron bars. The girl gave a moan of pain as the chair fell on top of her, pinning her legs down by its frame. The car gave one final jolt forward, and at last came to a very eerie and omniscient stop. The girl laid on the floor, immobilized for only a moment, pain rushing through her body as she realized what had happened. Her vision was blurred by darkness, and it was then that she realized she had fallen under the table, the chair trapping her under it with its armrests crushing into the bone of her shins. She didn't hear them coming, but she felt the chair suddenly be lifted off of her body, and she crawled out from under it.

"Are you alright?" came a voice, not Edward's, but almost like a child's voice. She suspected this had to be Alfonse's voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she told them softly, clamoring to her feet. She looked around, and noticed that the attendant had disappeared. Something didn't feel right, something in the pit of her stomach was knotting and twisting in cold, frozen forms. Her shins were shaking from the pain of the wooden chair having tried to crush them, but other than that, she felt fine. The cold shivers rose up along her spine, and she didn't have to think when she thought of the man in the previous car, all alone, unable to protect himself without her there.

"I'm sorry! Thank you!" she quickly called to the boys as she ran towards the door, but when she did, that shivering, vicious cold ran through her body, and she felt herself suddenly grow numb. She couldn't think straight, her mind was fogged, but she had to do something. She had to make sure if her _"father_" was alright...

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I don't that much about Fullmetal Alchemist, only what I've seen, which isn't that much. If I seem to have misspelled something, left something out, or represented something of the show incorrectly, let me know, that way I can fix it. I'm not perfect, I don't know much about the show, but I do like what I've seen. Thank you for your patience! Remember to review!_


End file.
